


A Time To Fall

by Djehuti



Category: Digimon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djehuti/pseuds/Djehuti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digimon Story Arch part 1</p><p>Summary: Veemon is separated from Davis..and a young girl finds him. Finding a good friend in this girl, Veemon is helped to find his partner. Meanwhile, the Digimon Emperor plans a strike on the real world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started and written probably around 1999-2000. It was first posted on the internet around Fall 2003.
> 
> My writing style has evolved quite a bit over the years - I can't believe how old this is haha! I think this is the only fic I had where it had a human character liking a character that wasn't human and was like an anthropomorphic creature (who liked her back). I apologise in advance if it seems Mary Sue-ish. This was back in the days when I didn't know what that was XD
> 
> I also apologise if the format is annoying - especially at the end of part 2!

**"A Time To Fall" a Digimon Season 02 fanfic!**  
Written by: Djehuti

Veemon awoke with a start. _Where am I?_ He thought in a daze. He was confused and  
disoriented. "Davis?" He called. He looked around to find himself in an alley. None of the  
Digi-destined or his Digi-partner were in sight.

As Veemon became more aware, the memories of past events slowly came back to him.  
There was a battle. Somehow the Digimon Emperor had sent evil Digimon to the real world. He and  
the other Digimon had Armor Digivolved and engaged in a nasty fight with the evil Digimon.  
The last thing Veemon remembered was that he had gotten hit with an attack and was  
knocked senseless. The next thing he knew, he woke up in this deserted alley.

Veemon was lonely and afraid. He wondered where Davis was. To make matters worse, it  
started to rain. Veemon curled up, shivering and wet, unsure of what to do. Filled with  
hopelessness, he started to cry.

* * * * * * * *

Lori walked down the deserted street. She had taken out her umbrella when it had started  
to rain. She just wanted to get out of this terrible weather. It was also getting dark and Lori  
quickened her pace.

As she walked, a sound stopped her in her tracks. It sounded like someone crying. She  
looked around, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. It sounded like it was  
coming from an alley nearby. Lori decided to investigate. She slowly made her way to the alley  
entrance and peeked inside. Seeing nothing threatening, she wandered inside.

At first, all she saw was a pile of junk and an old dumpster. Where is the sound coming  
from? She thought. Then something caught Lori's eye. A soggy pile of dirty rags fell aside to  
reveal a strange creature! It was so unreal! The creature was facing away from her and from  
what she could see, was covered in very short blue fur and had a tail. It was huddled in a ball  
and was shivering with cold. The sound of its cries were heartrending.

Lori crept closer. "What are you?" She whispered, not wanting to scare it.

The blue creature whirled around in surprise. It had large expressive reddish brown  
eyes with a yellow V on its forehead. It also had small yellow markings by its eyes. The lower  
part of its face and the front of its body was white, and there was a tiny horn on its nose. It  
had the cutest ears sticking out on the back of its head.

Lori stared fascinated. "Where did you come from?"

* * * * * * * *

Veemon could'nt believe a human stranger was talking to him. He did'nt know what to do.  
The stuffed toy trick was'nt going to work. He stared at the girl. She looked the same age as  
Davis. She had pretty green eyes, and strawberry blonde hair.

"Do you have a name?" She asked kindly.

"Veemon", Veemon said, wiping his eyes.

* * * * * * * *

"Veemon, What a strange name!" Lori said. "My name is Lori. Lori Tanaka."

Veemon shivered. He was drenched and cold. "N-nice t-to meet ya". He said, teeth  
chattering. Lori noticed that he had a slight lisp to his speech. She thought it was rather  
cute.

"Where did you come from? Are you with someone?" She asked. Veemon suddenly looked  
uncomfortable and backed away from her. "Well if you don't need my help, I guess I better get  
going", Lori said, slightly disappointed. She walked out of the alley and rushed down the  
street, eager to get out of the pouring rain.

* * * * * * * *

Veemon watched Lori leave the alley. He regretted not telling her anything, but he  
did'nt want to reveal anything on the Digiworld or the Digimon. His human friends frequently  
warned the Digimon not to reveal themselves. They did'nt want another Digimon Emperor popping  
up messing with the digital world. Another worry was that the Digidestined did'nt want people  
capturing their Digimon, intending to do horrible experiments on them. People would'nt  
understand them and fear them.

Lori seemed different though. She was'nt afraid of him, she was kind and concerned  
about his well being. He felt some kind of a connection that he did'nt quite understand.  
Somehow, he knew he could trust her.

Making up his mind, Veemon left the alley and saw Lori down the street. He also figured  
that she knew the area and would be able to help him find Davis. He quickly darted down the  
street, glad that it was deserted.

* * * * * * * *  
 _  
Whew! I made it!_ Lori thought as she shook her umbrella. She was home at last. There  
was no one home at the moment; her Mother was running errands no doubt. Lori and her Mother  
lived in a small but cozy house on the outskirts of the city. Lori dried off and changed into  
her PJ's. She got settled in her room and read a book. She was happy about no homework because  
she had finished it at school. It was Friday night and also a long weekend.

Lori's Mother got home around ten. After chatting about their day, her Mom went to go  
to bed. She worked in the ER at the hospital and she was tired from a long day. Lori went back  
to her book.

* * * * * * * *

Veemon, soaked and chilled, finally got to Lori's house. He had lost sight of her at  
one point and was worried that he would never find her again. Then he caught a glimpse of her  
in the distance, entering a house. He couldn't just walk over to the house because of the cars  
and people on the street.

Veemon slowly made his way over to the house, hiding behind fences, and parked cars.  
At one point, a van had pulled into the driveway and a woman went into the house. Finally,  
after lots of stealthy sneaking, he was in front of the house. There was a tree and he climbed  
it, hoping to find the window to Lori's room.

Sure enough, he saw Lori curled up in bed reading a book. He made his way to a branch  
closest to her window....

* * * * * * * *

Lori looked up from her book. She had heard a tapping sound on her window. There was a  
thunk and Lori was surprised to see a blue and white face pressed against the glass.

"Veemon!" Lori cried, getting up to open the window. She did all this quietly so she  
wouldn't wake her Mom. The exhausted and wet Digimon fell into the room in a heap. "I'll get a  
towel", Lori whispered, quickly leaving the room. She came back a few minutes later with a big  
fluffy towel. She wrapped Veemon up in it and helped him dry off. "How did you get here? Did  
you follow me?"

Veemon nodded, still shivering from cold.

"Where did you come from? What are you?" Lori asked, extremely curious.

"I'm a Digimon from the Digital World", came the reply.

"Digimon?" Lori asked.

Veemon nodded again. "It's short for ‘Digital Monsters'." Then everything just spilled  
out after that. He told her about Davis, the other Digidestined and their Digimon. He was  
impressed with her understanding and acceptance of the Digital World and the Digimon. He told  
many stories and answered many questions. Lori was fascinated. She listened, enraptured by the  
incredible stories about the adventures the Digidestined had in the Digiworld. "Wow, so you can  
Armor Digivolve? What's that like?"

"It is very cool." Veemon said. "It's such a high when you feel all this energy flow  
into you and you get bigger and more powerful." He explained some more things and soon enough,  
it was two in the morning. Lori yawned, followed by Veemon. "Well, I'm going to bed", she said  
getting a blanket from her closet. She gave it to Veemon and he curled up on the floor. Then she  
got comfy in bed. "Good night." She said sleepily to her new friend, turning off the light.

"Good night", Veemon replied drowsily.

It did'nt take Lori long to fall asleep.

* * * * * * * *

Lori woke up. It was still in the middle of the night. She had awoken because of a  
sound. She looked over to where Veemon lay on the floor. He was huddled on the floor. He looked  
upset and was shaking.

"Veemon, what's the matter?" Lori asked, concerned.

"I...I miss Davis....and I'm cold. I can't sleep", Veemon replied pitifully.

"Here, come up with me", Lori said, patting the bed.

Veemon hesitated but climbed up onto her bed. Lori pulled pack the covers and he  
crawled in and got comfortable. He curled up next to Lori and she wrapped her arms around him  
to help him get warm.

Veemon sighed. "I feel much better now", he said softly. "I still miss Davis though".

"Don't worry", Lori said comfortingly. "I'll help you find him". She ran her fingers  
through the tufts of fur on the sides of his face. Veemon relaxed with a contented sound. "I  
like that...it's nice", he murmured. He didn't say anything else as his beautiful eyes slowly  
closed, as he drifted off to sleep. Lori soon joined him in slumber.

* * * * * * * * *

Lori opened her eyes to a bright and sunny Saturday morning. Veemon was sleeping  
soundly, curled up by her side. During the night, he had wrapped his arms around her and had  
his face buried in her hair. She felt him stir and he moved back slightly, looking at her  
sleepily.

"Good morning", Lori said smiling. "Did you sleep better?"

Veemon nodded. "Mmmhm! It was much better. You don't snore like Davis does!"

Lori giggled. Before they could say anything else, Lori's Mother came into the room.  
Lori felt Veemon stiffen in alarm at her side.

"Lori? Are you awake?" Her Mom asked.

"I am now", Lori mumbled from her pillow. She yawned sleepily.

"I'm just letting you know that I got called into work at the hospital." Her Mom said,  
bending down and kissing her daughter on the forehead. She spotted Veemon. "Lori? Where did you  
get that toy? I thought you said you were too old to sleep with stuffed toys."

Lori laughed lightly, trying to keep the unease out of her voice. "Oh that! Well, I  
changed my mind when I saw this. It wasn't that expensive!" She almost had to bite her lip to  
keep from laughing because Veemon had nudged her side. She was very ticklish. She glanced down  
at him and saw him wink. Her Mother didn't notice because he was facing away from her.

"Well I better go then, I'll probably be home by supper. There's lots of stuff in the  
fridge for lunch. I'll call you OK?" Lori's Mother said, heading towards the door.

"Kay, bye Mom", Lori said.

Her Mom left, and Lori and Veemon shared a sigh of relief.

* * * * * * * *

Davis sighed unhappily. He was worried about Veemon. He was at TK's apartment with some  
of the Digidestined. He had only agreed to come because Kari was going. He was in the livingroom  
with TK, Kari, Yolei, and Cody and their Digimon. They mostly sat in silence, trying to think of  
ways to help and cheer up Davis.

"I'm sure Veemon's OK", Yolei said, holding a sleeping Poromon in her arms.

"Did you check your D3?" Asked Cody. Upamon was pigging out on some sweets next to him.

Davis couldn't stand seeing the others with their Digimon. It just showed how different  
it was without Veemon around. He glumly pulled out his D3 and looked at the tiny screen. Veemon  
was too far out of range to pick up his location. He pressed a button and the screen showed his  
Digipartner's vitals. "He's still alive", Davis mumbled. "I have no idea where to start  
looking."

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Kari said reassuringly. The others and the Digimon  
agreed.

Davis nodded and sighed unhappily again. He stared at his D3 again. _Veemon where are you?_

 **One Week Later.........**

Lori managed to keep Veemon undiscovered for the rest of the week. She didn't know how  
much longer this would last. Her Mother spent a lot of time at the hospital. Lori and Veemon  
would spend time (besides school) looking at maps of the city, trying to figure out where to  
start looking for Davis and the others.

It was Saturday morning and Lori had decided to go with Veemon to the inner part of the  
city. After looking at the map, Veemon had pointed out spots that looked familiar, and Lori  
figured those places were good places to start looking. She was confident that Veemon would  
find his friend. She really hoped he would, but also, she wasn't looking forward to saying bye  
to Veemon. He was a good companion, and was funny and kind. She had grown quite attached to him  
over the past week and would miss him terribly.

After getting ready, Lori headed for the bus stop. Veemon was hidden in her large  
backpack. It was a tight fit, but Veemon got settled and was comfy.

"Here comes the bus Veemon....keep still!" Lori whispered to the squirming backpack.

"Sorry, had an itch", came the muffled reply. "You think we're gonna find Davis today?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to try my best to help you find him", Lori said. Veemon  
stopped talking when the bus pulled to a stop. Lori got on, heading to the downtown district.

* * * * * * * *

Ken Ichijouji, the young adolescent known as the Digimon Emperor, stood on a stone  
structure looking over his Digimon slaves. He was in the Digital World, picking Digimon that  
would initiate a confrontation in the real world. His plan was to lure the so called  
Digidestined brats into another fight. It had worked earlier, it will work again now. The  
Digiworld was HIS! Not theirs! HIS to control and dominate!

Yes. He will destroy them. This time.

Ken smiled humorlessly, as he selected his Digimon. Yes. Those brats are in it for  
sure.

* * * * * * * *

"C'mon Davis! It's the weekend! You gotta relax and have fun." Yolei said, practically  
dragging him down the street. Poromon was peeking out of her backpack, amused.

"I'm not going to have fun while Veemon is missing", Davis said, pouting.

"TK's coming, Cody too, and Kari...." Yolei said. She saw Davis' face perk up slightly  
at the mention of Kari's name. "Look! There they are", Yolei said, pointing.

TK, Cody, and Kari were walking towards them. Their Digimon too. This gathering was  
Yolei's idea. She had hoped that quality time with his friends would help cheer Davis up. They  
were going to go downtown to the mall.

The group chatted while waiting for the bus.....

* * * * * * * *

It was lunchtime and Lori and Veemon were getting hungry. They had spent the morning  
checking out the familiar places that Veemon had pointed out on the map. They had found the  
school that Davis and the others went to, but there was no one in the computer room, and there  
was no messages on the computer. "Do you know how to get to Davis' apartment?" Lori asked  
Veemon as she walked from the school, Veemon's head poking out from her backpack.

"I don't know how to get to Davis' place from the school if that's what you mean."  
Veemon replied, shaking his head. "I was always stuffed in his backpack".

"We need a break, how about we go to the mall for lunch", Lori suggested.

"Sounds great! I'm starved!" Veemon said enthusiastically.

* * * * * * * *

The Digimon Emperor stood before the glowing Digiport. His chosen Digimon were standing  
before it. Tyrannomon, he had used before but he had new recruits that would give those  
Digi-brats a good run for their money.

Heliomon looked like a glowing ball of gas and his main attack was called Nuclear  
Fusion. That should barbeque those trespassers.

Kaminarimon was an electrifying Digimon that looked like a troll from Asian legend. His  
lightning attacks will shock those brats into submission.

Then there was Sumomon, this large and heavy Digimon will crush them with his thundering  
fists and ground pound attacks.

Finally, there was Atlantimon. She looked like a humanoid creature made out of water.  
She possessed devastating water and ice attacks. That will leave the Digi-geeks all washed up.

"Master?" Wormmon said timidly.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" Ken snapped at the small insect Digimon at his  
feet.

"Don't you think you should think about this before sending those Digimon out there to  
the real world? All those innocent people-ooOOMPH" Wormmon grunted in pain as Ken viciously  
kicked him away angrily.

"You don't know anything you pathetic excuse for a Digimon!" Ken snarled. "Now stop  
your sniveling!" Wormmon obeyed, sadly cowering in a corner

Satisfied that the Digimon understood what he wanted them to do, Ken motioned to the  
Digiport. "Now go! Destroy those brats that dare to oppose me!" He commanded.

The Digimon leapt through the portal, eager to obey their master.

* * * * * * * *

Davis and the group wandered through the downtown shops and the main mall complex. They  
had eaten their lunch and were now chatting in the bustling food court, sitting at a large round  
table. Suddenly Davis' D3 beeped and he reached for it.

"Hey! Veemon is in range!" He cried excitedly. The others leaned in to look at the palm  
sized Digivise.

"Where is he?" Cody asked.

"Somewhere in the mall", Davis answered, studying the tiny screen. "Something is  
interfering with the signal though, it's really weird!" He looked around anxiously, trying to  
spot the distinctive blue shape of his Digipartner.

"He's not going to be out in the open", TK pointed out. "Not with all these people  
around."

Davis scowled. "I knew that TS!" He hated it when TK made him look stupid in front of  
Kari. TK shook his head and sighed. He didn't even bother responding to that one.

"We can't even risk asking people if they've seen him." Kari said. "They would think we  
were crazy!" Yolei looked like she was going to say something when she was interrupted by an  
explosion and an earsplitting roar from outside.

It was instant pandemonium.

People started screaming and running, almost crushing the small group against the  
table. The terrible sounds continued from outside. The group looked at each other with wide  
eyes. Then as one, they shoved through the crowd and made their way to a large window.  
They saw what they had feared. Five powerful looking Digimon were causing chaos and  
destruction outside. "They have dark rings!" Cried Yolei.

"We have to stop them", said TK. "They're wrecking everything!"

"All the people....oh no", Kari murmured, horrified.

"I can't believe this is happening", Cody added, his eyes wide,

"C'mon! Lets kick their butts!" Davis cried, all gung ho and ready for battle. Then he  
realized that Veemon was still missing and his shoulders slumped. _I'm useless without Veemon_ ,  
he thought.

"Davis, without Veemon, you'll be vulnerable to an attack", TK said. "I think you should  
stay low this time."

Davis scowled, biting back an insult. He hated the idea about not helping out in the  
fight but TK was right, to his annoyance. It was too dangerous without Veemon. The group ran  
and headed for the lower level. The mall was more or less clear, and the terrifying sounds  
outside echoed eerily.

"Are you guys ready?" TK asked the Digimon, who had leaped out of their backpacks.

"YEAH!" They cried in unison.

Everyone except Davis held out their D3's. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" They called.

Their small Digimon friends were immediately enveloped in a glowing light.

"Upamon Digivolves to.......Armadillomon! Armadillomon Armor Digivolves to........  
DIGMON! The drill of power!"

"Poromon Digivolves to.......Hawkmon! Hawkmon Armor Digivolves to.......HALSEMON! The  
wings of love!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolves to.........PEGASUSMON! Flying hope!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolves to........NEFERTIMON! The angel of light!"

The Digimon, now changed, stood before their human partners. TK, Kari and Yolei mounted  
Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, and Halsemon. "OK lets do it!" Cried TK.

"What made him the leader?" Grumbled Davis under his breath.

TK, Kari, and Yolei burst out of the exit into the fracas. Before following them with  
Digmon, Cody looked back at Davis. "Stay in here", he said. "If Veemon is still here somewhere,  
he knows about the enslaved Digimon. He'll be looking for you."With that said, he departed.

"JEEZ! Following orders from an eight year old!" Davis muttered, kicking an empty pop  
can down the deserted hall where it clattered noisily. The D3 beeped again and Davis looked at  
it. It had been beeping more steadily. Veemon was getting really close! Davis broke into a run  
through the empty mall and the beeps got faster.............

* * * * * * * *

Lori was frightened. One minute she and Veemon were relaxing after eating on the  
balcony by the food court, the next, these crazy monsters came out of nowhere and started  
tearing things apart! She practically had to restrain Veemon from jumping out of her backpack.

"It's the Digimon Emperor's evil Digimon!" He cried.

"What?!" Lori got out. She was frozen with fear.

"See those dark bands on them? That's how the Digimon Emperor controls them." Veemon  
said, pointing. "We have to break them to free the Digimon!"

"What do you mean we!?" Lori squeaked.

Suddenly Veemon cried out in excitement. "Look! It's Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, and  
Halsemon! TK, Kari, and Yolei are with them." He looked at Lori, eyes bright. "Davis has to be  
here if they are!"

Lori looked at the flying Digimon as they engaged in battle with the evil Digimon.

"Wow, they're so beautiful..." She murmured, her fear momentarily forgotten. Then a  
dinosaur-like evil Digimon picked up a car and threw it, where it exploded on impact with a  
building next to the mall. The heat and roar from the explosion washed over Lori and she  
crouched in fear.

"I'm so scared Veemon", She said tearfully.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you", Veemon said, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving  
it a comforting squeeze. "We should get off this balcony before Tyrannomon uses it for target  
practice!"

Lori was quick to agree. She darted off the balcony and ran through the deserted mall.

* * * * * * * *

Davis ran through the empty hallways of the mall, the beeps from his D3 running  
together into one long beep. He should be right on top of Veemon! He rounded a corner and  
crashed into not Veemon, but a young girl about the same age as himself. In a tangle of limbs,  
they fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Davis said quickly, hoping that she wasn't mad at him.

"That's OK, I was just trying to find a safe way out of here", the girl said.

The two of them stood up and brushed themselves off. "I'm Lori", the girl said.

"I'm Davis", Davis said with a friendly smile.

Suddenly the girls backpack practically exploded as Veemon burst out of it. "I knew it!  
DAVIS!" He cried with joy.

"Veemon!" Davis echoed his Digimon's cry as Veemon leaped into his arms and gave him an  
enthusiastic hug. Lori watched with mixed feelings. She was happy that Veemon found Davis. She  
was sad though because she would probably never see Veemon again. Veemon jumped back to the  
ground and he and Davis exchanged high fives. "Well, I better get going", Lori sighed. She  
turned to go.

"No wait! It's too dangerous!" Davis called after her. "We'll protect you". He looked at  
Veemon who was bouncing in his excitement. "Are you ready Veemon?" Davis asked, holding up his  
D3.

"Yeah! Let's kick some Digi-butt!" Veemon cried, pumping his fist into the air.

Davis grinned as he held out his D3 towards Veemon. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Lori watched in awe as a glowing red light came out of the tiny device and surrounded  
Veemon. "Veemon Armor Digivolves to...." She heard him cry out. The shape in the light that was  
Veemon, changed and grew bigger. "........FLAMEDRAMON! The Fire of Courage!" This voice was  
deeper and more masculine sounding than Veemon's voice, and the slight lisp was gone. The light  
faded away to reveal the most striking Digimon Lori had ever seen. "Wow", she breathed.

Flamedramon stood tall and powerful in front of Davis, who came up to around his  
shoulders. He looked like Veemon except with human-like proportions. He had impressive looking  
red armor accented with flame designs. Sharp blade-like talons were on his hands and feet,  
and a single blade came up out of the top of his mask on his forehead. His tail, longer than  
Veemon's, swished slightly from side to side.

"Lori, meet Flamedramon", Davis said, grinning.

"Veemon?" Lori murmured, walking until she stood in front of the tall Digimon. "What  
happened?" She saw Flamedramon look down at her and smile.

"I Armor Digivolved Lori, remember?" He said in a deep voice that was tinted with humor.

"I told you about it the first night we met." Flamedramon bent down until his face was level with  
Lori's. Kind eyes the same color as Veemon's looked at her from behind the armored mask. "I'm  
just like the Veemon you know", he said, "Except...er...bigger!"

Lori grinned. "Cool!" She said wonderingly, reaching out to touch Flamedramon's mask.  
Flamedramon grinned and let her have a good look. He almost fell over though when Lori suddenly  
grabbed him around the neck in a big hug. He straightened in surprise, then returned the hug  
with a low chuckle. Lori noticed he was leaner and had more muscle than Veemon. She could feel  
the strength in his arms as he wrapped them around her.

Suddenly an explosion rumbled close to them, interrupting the light moment, bringing  
them back to reality. Lori stepped away from Flamedramon. "What's going to happen now?" She  
asked Davis.

"We'll go help the others", he said. They headed back towards the main level exit. From  
what they could see outside, the area looked like World War III. Things were blowing up and  
buildings were collapsing, it was total disaster!

Lori sat down on a bench. "What am I going to do? I'm trapped!" She sniffled, trying to  
hold back her tears. "I'm too afraid of being alone. What if those monsters come in here?" fear  
crept into her voice.

Davis, not sure how to comfort her, stayed at the entrance looking out on the chaos  
while Flamedramon turned back and walked over to where Lori was sitting. "Lori", he said softly  
in a gentle voice. Lori looked up at him as he crouched down to face level. "Don't be afraid. I  
won't let the evil Digimon come in here and hurt you. You'll be safe from harm." He reached up  
an armored talon and rested it lightly on her shoulder. Lori nodded silently. "Those Digimon  
aren't really evil", Flamedramon continued, "once those dark rings are destroyed they will be  
free from the Emperor's control and will revert back to their normal personalities."

Lori looked into his eyes and knew that he would keep his word. He will keep her safe.  
She smiled bravely and leaned forward, giving Flamedramon a kiss on the cheek. "Good Luck", she  
whispered.

Flamedramon blushed as red as his armor.

"helloooo! Earth to Flamedramon!" Davis called from the entrance. He had been watching  
this interesting exchange and had decided that time was of the essence.

"Mm?" Flamedramon turned towards his partner.

"We have a fight to win! Lets go all ready!" Davis yelled, ready to go.

Flamedramon stood and looked at Lori. "We'll come get you when it's safe". He said. Lori  
smiled up at him. "I'm cheering for all of you", she said as Flamedramon joined Davis at the  
door. Davis got onto his back and then they streaked out into the battle.

 

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**"A Time To Fall" - A Digimon Season 02 fanfic!**  
Written by: Djehuti

The battle was intense. Tyrannomon was going crazy destroying everything in his path.  
"BLAZE BLAST!" He roared as he sent fireballs to explode in the side of the mall complex.

"Care for a rematch?" Yelled Flamedramon. He had left Davis with Cody in the shelter  
of a doorway down the street away from the main battle. His main goal was to stop Tyrannomon  
before he caused more damage. The dinosaur Digimon seemed more out of control than the other  
enslaved Digimon. "FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon sent a column of fire balls to smash into  
Tyrannomon who roared in fury, facing off with the Fire Digimental Digimon. Before Tyrannomon  
could counter attack, Flamedramon readied himself for another attack, charging himself up until  
he practically glowed with fire energy. _Got to end this quickly_ , he thought, _before more  
people's lives become in danger._ "FLAMING FISTS!" Flamedramon streaked like a meteor at  
Tyrannomon, talons ready to strike.

"BLAZE BLAST!" Tyrannomon sent a barrage of huge fireballs at Flamedramon. They struck  
the smaller Digimon, canceling out his attack, and sending him careening to the pavement.  
Flamedramon got up off the ground after a few moments, trying not to think about how much that  
hurt. He crouched and leaped out of the way as another Blaze Blast attack made a burning crater  
where he was lying a second before.......

Meanwhile, the others were dealing with their own opponents. Sumomon was crashing around  
trying to stomp on Digmon, but the smaller driller-Digi dodged easily. "THUNDER POUND!" he  
rumbled as he aimed a powerful blow at Digmon. Digmon attempted to dodge but wasn't fast enough.  
He crashed into the side of a building. He got up, gathering his strength. He was determined to  
stop this Digimon, and free him from the Emperor's control. "Is that all you got? GOLD RUSH!" He  
cried as he caused the ground underneath Sumomon to crack. Sumomon sank partially down into the  
crevasse. He roared in frustration as he struggled to get up......

"ROSETTA STONE!" Nefertimon cried, letting loose a volley of energy at the water Digimon  
Atlantimon. Kari was on her back as she flew, calling out encouragement. Atlantimon dodged,  
laughing wickedly.

"How pathetic", she taunted. "Is that the best you can do?" She suddenly disappeared,  
evaporating into thin air. Nefertimon looked around wildly, trying to see where she went.

"Where is she?" Kari asked frantically.

"I don't know!" Nefertimon said uncertainly. We got to keep loo--Aaah!"

Nefertimon didn't get to finish her sentence when Atlantimon suddenly reappeared right  
next to her, catching her off guard. "HYDRO GLACIER!" She screeched, splaying her hands on  
Nefertimon's shocked face.

"Nefertimon!" Kari cried out in alarm, but it was too late. Nefertimon's head was  
completely encased in ice. Atlantimon laughed as she watched Nefertimon fall to the ground,  
struggling to regain control to land. Kari held on for dear life, as Nefertimon landed hard.

Kari got off and Nefertimon clawed at her face, trying to break the ice, unable to breathe. Kari  
could see her friend's terrified face through the ice.

"Need help?" Digmon asked running over after taking care of Sumomon. He skillfully used  
his drills to break the ice from Nefertimon's head. As the ice fell away, she coughed violently,  
trying to gain her breath. "I'll stay with you guys til she recovers", Digmon said keeping an  
eye out for possible danger.

"I'm.....all right....now", Nefertimon said shakily. She got to her feet.

"Are you sure?" Kari asked worriedly.

Nefertimon nodded. "Lets give Atlantimon some payback".

"Oh-oh, Sumomon got out", Digmon said. The Large and heavy Digimon laughed as he finally  
crawled out of the crack in the ground. "Gotta go, you guys look like you'll be able to handle  
things." He ran off to stop Sumomon. Kari got on Nefertimon, and they rejoined the battle......  
Pegasusmon and TK also had their hands full with Heliomon. "NUCLEAR FURNACE!" Screamed  
the gassy Digimon. A fiery blast of plasma energy shot at them.

"Look out!" TK cried.

Pegasusmon barely was able to dodge in time. The attack was so close that his wing  
feathers got singed. "That was a close one", Pegasusmon said with relief.

"You can say that again!" TK agreed.

Pegasusmon turned his attention to the gas Digimon. "Think you're so hot? STAR SHOWER!"  
Heliomon didn't know what hit him and went flying.

"Yeah!" Cheered Pegasusmon and TK. "Lets break that dark ring", TK said as Pegasus flew  
after Heliomon.......

Kaminarimon was quick, dodging a lot of Halsemon's Tempest Wing attacks. He flew circles  
around them laughing. "You can do it Halsemon!" Yolei said.

"TEMPEST WING!" Halsemon let loose another attack and missed....again.

"Har har! Can't catch me!" Chortled Kaminarimon. "Try and dodge this! SHEET LIGHTNING!"  
Crackling lightning threatened to engulf Yolei and Halsemon.

"Aaagh!" Screamed Yolei, absolutely terrified.

"Don't worry Yolei", Halsemon said, flying out of range at the last minute. The dodged  
attack streaked towards the mall complex......

* * * * * * * *

Flamedramon paused in his ongoing assault on Tyrannomon. The dinosaur Digimon was  
taking a good beating. Flamedramon was trying to get to the dark ring on him without success.  
He saw the Sheet Lightning attack just as it struck the mall, dangerously close to where Lori  
was. The windows blew out and the structure looked like it was going to collapse.  
 _Lori! I have to get her out of there!_ Flamedramon thought. He streaked towards the mall,  
heart pounding, hoping that Lori was all right.......

* * * * * * * *

Lori huddled in fear. She was hiding under the bench that Flamedramon and Davis had left  
her at. When the lightning attack had hit the building, all the windows had blown in and Lori  
was covered in abrasions from the slivers of glass. Her ears were ringing from the intense  
noise. Now there was a new sound. The groaning and shrieking of the collapsing mall. Lori  
cowered, figuring that this was the end.

Suddenly, Lori heard the sound of talons on tile and then she saw very familiar feet  
skid to a stop on the slippery floor. "Lori? LORI!!" a voice called frantically.

"Flamedramon!" Lori called.

Flamedramon knelt and peered at her under the bench. "Lori, we have to get out of here!  
The mall is going to collapse any second!" He said urgently. Lori shook her head, too afraid to  
move. Flamedramon reached his arms underneath the bench. "It'll be all right Lori. I won't let  
anything harm you. Please come out."

Lori forced her numbed body to move. She crawled into Flamedramon's arms and the Digimon  
stood and cradled her close. He saw the terror in her eyes, and the cuts on her skin. "Are you  
OK?" He asked, concerned. Lori nodded. Flamedramon held her closer and ran out of the mall  
seconds before it collapsed with the tearing sound of metal and concrete. Flamedramon made a  
series of incredible leaps until he was where Davis and Cody were hiding.

"Flamedramon! Is Lori OK?" Davis asked.

The dragon Digimon nodded, putting Lori down who detached herself from around his neck.  
"Stay here and keep out of trouble", Flamedramon said. Davis nodded, and Flamedramon quickly  
went to rejoin the battle. Lori, still in shock, sat and leaned against the wall with Davis and  
Cody.

* * * * * * * *

The police force and emergency personnel didn't know what to expect when they were  
called upon to go to the downtown mall district. They expected terrorist bombers, but got  
something out of this world instead. Crazy monsters right out of a horror flick were destroying  
everything in their path.

The forces surrounded the area, watching and waiting, not sure what to do next. Most of  
the civilians had abandoned the area, but there might be some still trapped in the buildings. A  
lot of the waiting was spent in confusion. Who was fighting who? Where did these creatures come  
from? Who were the bad ones?

The police forces didn't know which monsters to start shooting at.

* * * * * * * *

Tyrannomon roared as he caused more havoc. In the lull from Flamedramon's attacks, he  
had recovered and noticed all the uniformed humans surrounding the area and their flashy  
vehicles. He figured it would be fun to terrorize them. "BLAZE BLAST!" Tyrannomon roared, ready  
to release a huge fireball at the humans.

"I don't think so!" Cried a voice. It was that annoying Flamedramon back for more!  
"FIRE ROCKET!" Sounded his battle cry.

The blaze of fire headed straight for Tyrannomon, interrupting him before he could  
release his attack. The dinosaur Digimon snarled and whipped his tail around, blocking  
Flamedramon's attack and sending it careening in another direction.

Straight for the police forces.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Flamedramon in horror.

The column of fire struck a police vehicle, where it exploded into a huge fireball,  
most likely taking a few lives with it. Tyrannomon roared with laughter. "Nice work Flamedramon!  
Couldn't have done better myself!" He smirked.

Flamedramon stared in horror at the destruction caused by his own hand. Tears of anguish  
and guilt flowed down his face and he felt like he was dying inside. As the dragon Digimon  
watched Tyrannomon taunt him, that emptiness soon filled with anger. It was molten fire  
building inside him, more than he ever felt before. Suddenly he dove for Tyrannomon, eyes  
blazing. "Those lives were innocent! INNOCENT!!!" He howled.

The two Digimon clashed violently, their forms erupting into flames.

* * * * * * * *

The human security forces didn't have time to grieve for their dead. They now had a  
target. A target for revenge. All weapons aimed at the blue creature with the bladed red armor,  
the monster that killed their men. They waited for the opportunity to fire.

* * * * * * * *

The battle went on. Davis, Lori and Cody watched with growing worry. The situation was  
getting worse. They saw what happened to Flamedramon's attack and heard his cry of anguish and  
fury. "Oh no", Davis murmured.

"Um, Davis?" Lori spoke up.

"What?" Davis said, looking at her.

"I think we have something else to worry about." Lori pointed.

High above, Pegasusmon was fighting Heliomon. As they watched, Heliomon let loose one  
of his Nuclear Furnace attacks. Pegasusmon dodged and was struck with only part of the attack.  
He went careening out of control and with growing horror, Davis, Lori and Cody saw the glowing  
ball of superheated gas come streaking towards the building they were currently standing under  
for shelter.....

* * * * * * * *

Flamedramon glanced up from the unmoving form of Tyrannomon, just in time to see  
Heliomon's attack strike the building where he had left Lori with Davis and Cody. The place  
shook, and the structure held. The roof looked like it was going to go any second. Flamedramon  
bolted towards the building, hoping that the roof would hold long enough for him to get his  
human friends to safety.....

* * * * * * * *

This was the opportunity that the police forces were waiting for. The creature that  
killed their men was running away from the main battle towards........children! Civilian  
survivors!

"Fire on that thing now!" Yelled the leader of the firing squad. "It's going for those  
children survivors!" The squad responded immediately.

* * * * * * * *

As Flamedramon ran towards the doomed building, he was suddenly assaulted by something  
he didn't recognize. It wasn't a Digimon's attack, it was from the humans and their weapons!  
The tiny fast moving objects pinged off his armor. Then some of them hit.......

* * * * * * * *

After the attack had hit the building, Davis quickly shoved Lori and Cody to the wall.  
"Quick! Get as far as you can under the ledge!" He said. The group huddled, fearing the worst.  
Davis saw Flamedramon running towards them. Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion.  
He watched as the police opened fire on his friend. "No! Flamedramon!" Davis cried.

Flamedramon jerked as his body was assaulted from all angles and sparks flew as the bullets  
made contact with his armor.

Then the roof started to collapse, sending tonnes of debris heading their way.

"Oh no!" Lori screamed.

Davis couldn't say anything as he saw Flamedramon get hit with deadly accuracy and fall  
to the ground........

* * * * * * * *

Flamedramon wanted to die. Pain blazed through his body like a million Blaze Blasts. He  
didn't care anymore and just wanted release. He lay on the ground, face pressed against the  
unforgiving concrete. How long had he been lying there? What was going on?

"FLAMEDRAMON HEEEEELP!!!!"

 _Davis? Where are you?_ Flamedramon forced his eyes open and looked up painfully. He saw  
the building's roof collapse and the debris starting to fall. Then he spotted Davis, Lori and  
Cody huddled under a ledge in the debris' path. Reality snapped into place, and Flamedramon's  
mind cleared slightly. _Davis and my friends are in trouble! I have to save them!_

The fire Digimental forced himself to get up, his body screaming in protest. He ran  
wildly towards his friends, and raised his talons. "Get down!" He barked sharply. Davis, Lori  
and Cody immediately hit the ground and Flamedramon used what energy he had left to let loose  
a Fire Rocket to blast a hole in the wall of the building.

At the last possible second, Flamedramon reached the group and almost threw them into  
the hole. Then the debris hit and everything went dark....

* * * * * * * *

Atlantimon, currently in her evaporated state, saw what happened to Flamedramon. Then  
she noticed that the armored humans were now training their weapons at them! She reappeared and  
shouted to her comrades.

"Heliomon! Kaminarimon! Sumomon! Tyrannomon! Retreat NOW!"

The evil Digimon's paused in their beatings of the good Digimon's.

"Awww, do we have to?" Sumomon grumbled, kicking Digmon into another wall.  
"Did you see what happened to Flamedramon? I'd rather live to see another battle."  
Atlantimon yelled angrily. "Now grab Tyrannomon and lets get out of this insane place!"  
Sumomon grabbed the unmoving Tyrannomon, and then disappeared with a bright flash.  
Heliomon and Kaminarimon followed suit and then Atlantimon left, vowing vengeance.

* * * * * * * *

The exhausted Digimon de-Armor Digivolved into their small in training stages. Luckily  
the flying ones had all ready landed on the ground with their partners. The teens hid out of  
sight from the police while they regrouped.

"Where's Davis?" TK asked.

"He must be nearby, Lori and Cody are probably with him." Kari said.  
"I saw what happened", Yolei said, her eyes full of fear for the worst. "Flamedramon  
was running towards them and......and the police shot him! I think he's really hurt."

"What!?" Gatomon and Kari exclaimed.

"The police shot him?" TK echoed.

"Yes, it was horrible. He had fallen and then leaped at the last minute to save Davis,  
Lori and Cody from the falling debris." Yolei finished.

The group listened with growing worry. "Let's go, the police and emergency people are  
going to be crawling all over this area. We don't want the Digimon to be discovered." TK said  
seriously. "We want to find Davis and the others before they do"

The others followed Yolei as she led them to the spot where she saw Davis.

* * * * * * * *

Davis sat up. The sounds of battle had ceased and it was eerily quiet. A shaft of light  
was coming in through a small hole in the rubble. He heard a sound and turned towards it. Next  
to him Lori and Cody were sitting up as well. He could barely see in the murky dim light. "Are  
you guys OK?"

"Yeah, considering we were almost crushed by concrete", Lori mumbled.

"What happened?" Cody asked suddenly. "Everything's so quiet."

"Dunno. I think those bad Digimon are gone." Davis answered. He looked around again and  
noticed someone was missing. "Flamedramon?" He called.

No answer.

Suddenly familiar faces peeked into the small hole. "Yolei! Where is the others?" Davis  
asked, happy to see a friendly face.

"They're here", Yolei replied. "We're moving this stuff so you guys can get out." It  
took a few minutes, but soon, Lori Davis and Cody were soon standing in the sunlight.

"Where's Flamedramon? He was with us!" Davis asked worriedly, looking around.

Suddenly Cody spoke up. He had been poking around in the debris. "Um...I found him. He  
doesn't look so good." Davis shoved by him and stared, Lori and the others crowding behind him.

Flamedramon was lying face down on the ground near to the hole in the building,  
partially covered in rubble. Only his legs, his head, and one armored talon were visible. Davis  
fell to his knees by his partner's side and started clearing away the debris. Lori and the  
others joined him until the injured Digimon was uncovered.

"Flamedramon?" Davis said, shaking his friend slightly. No response. Then Davis noticed  
the pool of crimson beneath Flamedramon's body, and the way his left arm was at a weird angle.  
Blood was also pooling from a nasty wound on his right arm, and leg. This didn't include the  
possible injuries sustained by someone almost crushed by stone.

"No!", Davis cried frantically. "Wake up!" The others looked on sadly as Davis was  
practically brought to tears, trying to wake his Digi-partner. "Wake up! Don't die on me!" He  
yelled again and again, shouting in the fire Digimental's ear. Just when it seemed that  
Flamedramon would never respond, the Digimon stirred with a low groan. His head shifted and one  
eye looked at Davis.

"I...don't need.....a headache.....Davis.." He said with an effort, his voice sounded  
strained.

"You're alive!" Davis exclaimed happily. After a moment, he thought of something. "Why  
don't you de-Armor Digivolve?"

Flamedramon closed his eyes, trying to release the energy of the Digimental.  
"Something's wrong", he said after a few moments. "I....can't".

"What? That can't be!" Davis said, grabbing his D3, and checking it to see what was  
wrong. It was damaged. The Armor Digivolving program was frozen and it didn't look good. "It's  
broken! Now what am I going to do?" Davis said in despair.

"We could give it to Izzy", TK suggested. "He can fix anything to do with computers."

"Until then, we got to keep Flamedramon hidden", Kari said.

"He needs to be treated!" Yolei exclaimed. "What are we going to do? We can't take him to  
a hospital!"

"My Mom's a paramedic and a doctor in the ER. She'll be able to help." Lori spoke up.  
"She's probably with the emergency personnel and the police." Making up her mind, Lori stood.  
"I'll go find her. We'll be able to trust her." Before the others could say anything, Lori ran  
off....

* * * * * * * *

Lori's Mother pulled up in her van, emergency light flashing. "My God..." She murmured  
as she looked at the destruction. Buildings were damaged and crumbling for many city blocks.  
The mall was a pile of rubble. "What the heck went on here?"

"Dr. Anna Tanaka?"

Dr. Tanaka looked up to see a Police officer run up to her. "What went on here officer?"

The officer was pale and he shook his head. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you.  
Follow me please?"

Dr. Tanaka followed the officer to a cluster of police vehicles on the edge of the  
destruction. The officer led her to a car and standing in front of it....

"Lori!" Dr. Tanaka cried. "I was so worried! I knew you were going to be here and I  
was-"

Lori ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "It's OK Mom, I'm all right."

The two hugged for a few more moments. "Mom? I need your help. I have some friends, and  
one of them is in trouble." Lori started.

"Is this person in serious condition? I could get a med team-"

"No, just you. You are the only one we can trust."

"What? Lori what's going on?"

Lori sighed. "I'll explain on the way. Please don't freak or anything".

By this time her Mother had a ‘what the heck is going on' look on her face. She followed  
her daughter to the van without another question and they got in. As she drove, Lori told her  
the most strangest story she had ever heard...

* * * * * * * *

"Flamedramon, stay awake!" Davis cried. His Digipartner slowly blinked his eyes open.

"I.....don't know...how...much longer..." He murmured. "So....tired...."

The group and their Digimon were crowding around and talking to Flamedramon, trying to  
keep him from falling back into unconsciousness. "Lori will be here soon", Kari said, trying to  
sound encouraging.

Davis was silent, not wanting to show how scared he really was. All he could do was  
watch as his friend seemed to drift away. Suddenly the sound of a vehicle pulling up nearby  
caught everyone's attention. "Oh no! It's the police!" Davis whispered. Before the group could  
react, a familiar face peeked from around the corner.

"It's me Lori, I brought my Mom." Lori ran up to the group, followed by a tall blonde  
woman carrying a med kit. When the woman caught sight of all the Digimon, her eyes widened in  
shock. "You weren't kidding were you!?"

The Digimon sitting with their partners stiffened in alarm. "Don't worry, she knows."  
Lori said. "You don't have to do the stuffed toy trick."

"That's a relief!" Upamon said with a sigh as the others relaxed.

Getting over her shock, Dr. Tanaka got down to business. "I can't believe this!" She  
murmured as she knelt next to the injured Digimon. The others moved back to give her some room.  
"My name is Anna", She said, looking at the other Digidestined. "You can save your intro's for  
later. Now lets see here....." Her voice trailed off as she examined Flamedramon by touch.

Through all this time, he hadn't moved or made a sound of complaint. He was still awake  
and just lay there looking at what was going on around him. It bothered Davis to see his friend  
this way. Flamedramon's eyes usually so full of expression and life were now dull and glazed  
with pain.

"His shoulder is dislocated, I'm going to have to set it", Anna announced. "He doesn't  
have any broken bones or internal bleeding so we can move him. I'm going to need some help."

Anna got Lori to support Flamedramon's head, and the others to help her roll him over onto his  
back. As they did so, Flamedramon stiffened with a soft moan. They slowly got him onto his back,  
trying not to cause him any more pain. "He's very lucky", Anna said, getting some supplies out  
of her med kit. "It's a miracle how he survived."

Anna noticed that there was blood that had trickled from Flamedramon's mouth. "Did you  
cough that up?" She asked with concern. If he was coughing blood, that would be very bad.

"N....no", Flamedramon said. Anna reached over and checked out his mouth to make sure.  
She saw that he had cut the inside of his mouth, most likely with his sharp teeth. Satisfied  
that that was where the blood had came from, Anna got some make shift bandages from her kit.  
"I'm going to bandage up these wounds so we can take him to my house. We can't waste  
any more time here". She said. Anna quickly bandaged up Flamedramon's leg and arm, and the  
scary looking gash on his side. "Now I got to set his arm". Anna got the group to help hold  
Flamedramon into a sitting position and help hold him down. She got ready to snap his arm back  
into place, and she glanced at Flamedramon's face mask. She eyed the blade warily. "Can you  
take that off? I don't want to be filleted when I do this."

Davis shrugged and raised his hands up along side his partner's face. He gently  
removed the mask with a slight tug. The group stared at Flamedramon's face, revealed for the  
first time. His face looked like Veemon's except more angular and long. His eyes were still  
large and expressive but a different shape. The tufts of fur on the side of his face were  
thicker and he had more of a defined jaw line. Flamedramon looked at Davis, than Anna.

"This is really going to hurt. Are you ready?" Anna asked.

"Do...it", Flamedramon said softly. He closed his eyes.

Anna got into position and snapped his arm back into place. Flamedramon's eyes widened  
and he made a sound like a strangled howl. He stiffened, almost throwing Yolei and TK off of  
his legs as his body arched in agony. Anna had slight difficulty since he wasn't human, but she  
succeeded in popping the Digimon's shoulder back into place. Flamedramon uttered a soft sound,  
like a cross between a moan and a sigh, and slumped back into Lori's arms.

"Is he dead?" Davis burst out, his face wet with tears.

"No, just unconscious", Anna said, helping Lori lay Flamedramon down on the ground. His  
eyes were closed and he was still. Anna leaned over and placed a hand at his throat, checking  
his pulse. "He'll be OK. I got to get him to the house. I won't be able to treat him at the  
hospital." Anna said to the group. "I'll need help getting him into the van".

It took a bit, but with good group work, they settled the unconscious Flamedramon onto  
the backseat. Everyone piled in, but before Anna started to drive off a group of police officers  
drove up on motorbikes. "Oh, great!" Davis grumbled under his breath.

"Use the blanket under the seat, and don't say anything", Anna said quietly, not turning  
around in her seat. Davis and Cody grabbed the blanket and covered Flamedramon with it. The  
other Digimon got into their stuffed toy routine.

One of the officers walked over and Anna rolled down her window. "Is everything all  
right here ma'ame?" He said, peering in the window suspiciously. All he saw was a group of kids  
holding stuffed toys. Three in the back were covered with a large blanket. Probably in mental  
shock, the officer thought. Poor things. Anna nodded, showing her emergency personnel ID.

"Yes, I work at the Hospital and I'm taking these kids to be checked out and to get  
their parents notified."

The cop nodded, satisfied. "Need an escort?"

"I should be all right", Anna said, turning on her emergency light on the roof of her  
van.

"Just keep a look out ma'ame. We're looking for a creature that we shot down. It's very  
dangerous. It slaughtered some of our men in a merciless attack." The cop said.  
Davis almost had to bite his lip from screaming. _Flamedramon wouldn't do that, you  
loser!_

"I'll keep an eye out", Anna said, nodding seriously.

"Be careful. If you see it, don't make contact. Get away and notify us immediately." The  
cop said, stepping away and walking back towards the other officers. Anna rolled up her window  
and drove off, avoiding chunks of debris in the street.

"Did you hear what that guy said!?" Davis said, unable to keep it in. " ‘Merciless  
attack'! Hn! Did'nt they see that it was Tyrannomon's fault?"

"Davis, they couldn't even tell which Digimons were the good ones and which were the bad ones.Heck, they didn't even know what they were!" TK said. "All they were concerned about was

that the city and human lives were in danger. They just did what they thought was right."

Davis didn't say anything and scowled, looking out the window. Lori said nothing as she

held Flamedramon's head in her lap. She had moved the blanket down to his shoulders after they

had been clear from the cops. She stroked the top of the Digimon's head and sides of his face,  
enjoying how soft he felt and finding the movement comforting.

"The Digimon Emperor has gone too far!" Yolei said.

Davis looked up from the window. "It is important that we find him so we can kick him  
into kingdom come! I wanna make him pay for what happened to Flamedramon".

"I'm sure he'll strike again", Cody said. The others nodded, holding their resting  
Digimon.

Patamon looked up from TK's lap. "And we'll be ready for him when he does!"

 **~Fin~**

 **  
**

**To Be Continued in "A Time To Heal"**


End file.
